Return of ancient legends
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Erza has discovered the remains of an ancient temple and inside she finds a a child from ancient times. Watch as the child grows quickly and shows the world ancient power that has been long forgotten. OC character. OC harem lemons girl on girl action and monster crossover. Inspired by prophecy rebirth.
1. Return of ancient legends

Chapter 1 The Return of legends

Before the beginning of the Legend of Zerif or the Dragon King Acnologia. There were legends that far surpassed them both combined. We know not where they came from only that they held unimaginable power. The power of giants, monsters and gods. That is how the landscape of the world came to be. For a time the world lived in peace and unity under the protection of these creatures.

But like all great power some wanted them for good. Others for evil. And so began a war. A war that ravaged the world till it was nearly consumed by death. And the Human race was on the verge of extinction.

Seeing the damage that was caused a great many had approached the creatures with a proposition. Sealing them all inside human hosts in order to contain such power and use it to bring the world back to peace. Agreeing to the terms the legend of the Guardians came to be. Human hosts with great and unimaginable power.

However one had turned against his fellow guardians and had tried to conquer the world. Killing many of his fellow Guardians he had nearly succeeded in conquering the world. However one Guardian had absorbed the power of his fellow guardians before their demise. Sealing their powers inside him to preserve the lives of the ancient creatures. Using all his power he had obliterated the traitor and brought life back to the lands once more.

For thousands of years the world has never seen this power again.

Until now

Present time

On the continent of Fiore

Erza Scarlet one the most powerful members of the Guild of Fairy Tail was walking back home after a week long mission. Currently she was taking the long way back home wanting some peace and quiet along the way home.

However she ran into something she was not expecting. Along the road she found an ancient temple that was far more ancient then most found in the lands.

"Odd. I don't recall seeing a temple like this before." Erza said having encountered a small few in her years since joining the guild.

Deciding to see what was inside she slowly traveled into the temple.

The inside was less like a temple and more like a shrine and memorial to some ancient creatures.

"Hmm." Erza said in interest looking at the carvings of these creatures both forming and destroying the lands. The next carving showed a group of people approaching the giants before seeing the next showed them being absorbed into human bodies.

What she heard next surprised her even further.

The sounds of a baby crying is what she heard from further into the temple making her raise an eyebrow before she ventured further into the temple.

Arriving to the end she found an ancient coffin made entirely of gold which made her raise an eyebrow.

"Whoever was buried in here clearly must have been important." Erza said before she heard the crying again but to her shock the cries came from the coffin.

Acting on pure instinct she kicked the top of the coffin off before the crying got louder as she walked closer she found a baby boy wrapped in a white blanket crying loudly before she gently picked him up.

"Shhhhh. It's ok now." Erza said soothingly before the baby started to calm down. Soon enough the Baby stopped crying before he began to open his eyes revealing them to be forest green and started babbling making Erza smile.

"Well, aren't you just cute." Erza said sweetly making the baby start to giggle before the walls started glowing making her narrow her eyes before the glowing stopped making her frown.

"Bababa." The baby mumbled making Erza look at him again and smiled.

"Hmm. I guess I might as well take you with me to the guild. Knowing Mira she won't be able to get away from you." Erza said refering to her former rival slash best friend. Soon enough she left the room.

Next morning

Erza slowly woke up from her sleep. Remembering yesterday she went to check on the baby.

"Ready to see the guild?" Erza asked with a smile looking at the baby. However her eyes widen in shock as the little boy somehow went from only a couple days old to a few months. She could tell the differences instantly with his hair longer being brown and his body slightly bigger.

"What the? How the hell did you grow overnight so quick?" Erza questioned before the baby began to slowly open his eyes before looking at her. The baby instantly began to laugh making her sigh. "Whatever I'll just ask Master about this. He's bound to know something." Erza said holding him close with a smile on her face.

 **Authors note: Originally I was going to do this with God of War but then I kept watching the new Godzilla King of the monsters trailer and thought. You know maybe I should include somehting that will really give Zarif and Acnologia a real** **challenge and low and behold. Now this story will include more than just Godzilla monsters it will also include some monsters from a few other series like Reign of Fire, Kong Skull island and various others from Video games and movies and maybe some comics if you guys have some ideas. Mostly however you will see Godzilla monsters. Godzilla and Kong will be their legendary versions including the latest monsters from Godzilla King of the Monsters. Will this be a harem story? I honestly don't know this time. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and this was inspired by Prophecy Rebirth by** **Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka**


	2. New Member

Chapter 2 New member

"DAMN YOU GREY!" Natsu yelled as they once again as per usual fought each other.

The Newest member Lucy sighed at this. Having been in the guild for a short time she was still not used to this.

"Honestly do they ever stop?" Lucy asked Mira who giggled.

"You get used to it after a while." Mira said.

Then suddenly Loke rushed through the door looking terrified out of his mind.

"IT'S ERZA! SHE'S BACK!" Loke yelled making the others gasp and go into a panic.

"Whats with everyone now?" Lucy asked making Mira giggle.

"Erza can be a little strict around the others. I wouldn't worry to much." Mira said putting Lucy at ease before she heard heavy footsteps making her less calm and thinking everyone was right to be afraid.

Erza stepped into the guild with a small bundle in her arms looking around the guild to see if anything was out of the ordinary and promised punishment if anyone did something she didn't like.

'She's beautiful.' Lucy said seeing the strongest female member in Fairy Tail for the first time. Erza then looked over at Natsu and Grey before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Boys...Nice to see you two getting along." Erza said seeing them with their arms around their shoulders being all friendly or at least thats how it appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah of course..." Grey said nervously.

"Ay." Natsu said in fear.

Then Erza walked up to Mirajane.

"Welcome back Erza." Mira said.

"Thanks. Is Master Makarov here. I need to speak to him about something important." Erza said.

"Sorry but he left yesterday to go to a guild master's conference and won't be back for some time." Mira said making her sigh in annoyance before everyone noticed the bundle in her arms was...Moving? "Um...Erza? What are you holding?" Mira asked as everyone looked seeing the blue blanket in her arms was moving a little.

Before she could even open her mouth the Baby's head popped out looking around the guild. Erza could only sigh not knowing how her guild mates would take this but couldn't help but smile at the baby boy who giggled looking around. Over the last few hours Erza was traveling she found the baby to be very cute and adorable which was very unlike her.

Natsu and Happy approached the baby who looked at them in curiosity before Natsu poked his left cheek making him giggle.

"Erza...When did you become a mom?" Natsu asked making her grow a tick mark on her head.

"IDIOT!" Erza yelled slamming her fist on his head making him crash down. "He's not my kid. I found him on the way back." Erza said making the baby giggle at the downed Natsu. Grey chuckled looking at the downed Natsu on the ground.

"What do you mean you found him on the way back?" Grey asked making her sigh before she started to tell the story. To say everyone was surprised and lost for words was an understatement.

"So let me get this straight. You just found him in some temple in a coffin?" Grey asked skeptical. "And then the next morning he grew up by a few months?"

"I know it sounds hard to believe I'm still having trouble believing it myself but it's the truth. And the carvings of those creatures on the wall I have never heard or seen anything like them." Erza said before Mirajane took him into her arms.

"Well, in a sense he's an orphan which means he can join the guild. And he is just so adorable!" Mira said hugging the baby making him giggle.

"I don't think I've ever seen such green eyes before." Cana said wiggling his nose.

Erza looked around before spotting Levy.

"Levy come here for a second." Erza said as she walked over to him.

"What is it?" Levy asked before Erza showed some strange writing on his arms and torso.

"These appeared this morning. They weren't there the last time. I was hoping maybe you could tell me what they mean." Erza said.

"Hmm." Levy said having a closer look. "I've never seen markings like these before. They must be pretty ancient but there is something I can see. The one on his left shoulder. I think thats his name. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Levy read while tracing her finger on the letters making Sean giggle.

"You know they say people with more than one last name is considered royalty." Lucy said. (I think thats actually true. I recall someone in middle school saying that now that I think about it.)

"Kruger huh?" Erza said taking Sean back into her arms before he yawned and fell back to sleep.

"Do you remember where that temple was at?" Grey asked.

"Of course I do. Why?" Erza asked.

"Well, maybe we should all go back and see if theres something you missed." Grey said getting the others to agree.

"Maybe. But lets wait till after the Master Returns. I still want to know what we're dealing with and if he'll grow again." Erza said.

Later

Soon enough Erza, Mira and Cana were out shopping for baby clothes and food plus some bigger clothes incase Sean had another unexpected growth spurt once again if Erza's theory was right.

"Man I had no idea shopping for baby stuff was so tiring. Glade I don't I have kids yet." Cana said making Erza smirk.

"With the amount of drinking you do I'm really surprised you didn't sleep with someone while drunk and get knocked up." Erza said making Mira giggle. (I doubt I'm the only one who thought about that)

"HEY!" Cana yelled insulted. "I may drink a lot but I'm not some..." Cana tried to say.

"Ah no bad words in front of the baby." Mira said pointing to the baby in Erza's arms. Cana could only sulk making them giggle before Mira noticed something. "Um Erza are you sure you should be holding Sean so close to your armor? Wouldn't that hurt?" Mira asked making her stop in mid step as she froze for a second before palling.

"AHHHHH!" Erza cried out in shock before pulling Sean away. "Are you ok? How could I be so carless?" Erza asked herself before requiping into her normal clothes. Sean of course couldn't help by laugh.

"Oh he's fine Erza." Mira said.

As they were walking the streets they noticed a small group of people clearly drunk. However they were muttering something that made the girls frown. The dark Guild eisenwald.

"Are you sure you found it?" One of the drunk idiots said a little loud.

"Oh yeah. Soon enough Lullaby will be ours." Another of the drunken idiots said.

Cana was just about to use her card magic on them but Mira stopped her.

"No not here. Not when other people will get caught in the crossfire. We'll talk about this at the guild tomorrow." Mira said making her nod before they headed back to the girls dorms.

While Sean was asleep in Erza's arms he muttered something in his sleep.

"Erza."

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know kinda short but don't worry next Chapter will be much more exciting of that I can promise you. Sorry this took so long but I was thinking over some ideas to use in this that all sounded great till I decided on what to use. Next Chapter** **Lullaby. Also I have couple fairy tail ideas that I might use in the future. One using the weapons and powers from Skyrim into the story years prior before Natsu met Lucy. Second Laxus and his father when he was really young find a destroyed village with one single survivor. Still not sure on the later. Anyway Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and if you all have monster ideas don't be shy and tell me some.**


	3. Power of Ancients

Chapter 3 Power of ancients

Up at Fairy hills the lights shinned through the curtains into Erza's room who groaned. After Coming back home the girls assembled the crib Sean was currently sleeping in. The very thought of him made Erza smile.

And then there was the highlight of last night.

His very first word.

Erza at first thought maybe she was hearing things till he said it twice. It was very strange for her to get excited on things like this.

But then again having a baby around made the guild happier than usual.

Getting up she went to his crib to wake him up.

"You awake Sean?" Erza asked looking down.

And then she widened her eyes in complete and total shock. Why? Sean had grown again! This time instead of a few months he looked to be at least two years old. Hell his little Pajamas were broken from his second Growth spurt.

"The hell? Why do you have random overnight growth spurts?" Erza questioned in complete confusion as to why this kept happening.

Sean suddenly yawned before opening his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them before looking at Erza and smiled.

"Erza." Sean said making her sigh before picking him up with a smile. She was really starting to get worried that these growth spurts would shorten his life. If this kept on going he would become an old man in a short amount of time.

Later

"AHHHHHHH!" Mira yelled holding the two year old Sean who laughed. "What happened to him!" Mira cried out in shock as the guild looked at the boy in shock. When Erza told them Sean would just randomly grow overnight they were skeptical but now on the other they believed every word she said about it.

"See what I mean? He's just randomly growing overnight." Erza said.

"Oh his body must have stretched out pretty intensely last night." Mira said while Sean just continued to giggle in her arms.

"He looks ok to me. But we really need to talk to Master about this or it might get serious." Cana said.

"Well, he should be back by tomorrow at least then we can get some answers." Mira said.

Sean while they were talking looked around the guild in complete curiosity before Happy flew in circles above him before Sean grabbed his tail.

"AHHH!" Happy yelled in shock before Sean pulled him down holding him tightly and giggled.

"Aw." Lucy said giggling at the sight while Natsu looked amused seeing Happy was being used as a kids toy before Sean let go and Happy flew onto Natsu's head.

"Sean has a real strong grip." Happy said exhusted.

"Mira I need you to look out for Sean while me, Natsu and Grey track down Eisenwald." Erza said making her smile brightly.

"Of course." Mira said.

"Eisenwald? Why?" Grey asked.

"Yesterday the three of us saw some members mumbling about something we believe to be dark magic. Since Master isn't here we'll have to take care of it." Erza said getting them to nod.

Later

Soon enough Erza, Natsu, Grey, Happy and Lucy were at the train station.

"Why exactly are you here Lucy?" Grey asked making her sigh.

"Mira asked me to keep an eye on you two when Erza can't." Lucy said making Erza giggle lightly from that. Waiting for the Train Erza sat down and began to think about Sean's current condition.

'Just what is it thats making him age so quickly? Does it have to do with those runes on the walls in that temple? Or did someone cast a spell on him and someone kept him there to keep him young and alive?' Erza questioned till.

"Erza!"

'Ugh I'm so worried I'm starting to hear his voice.' Erza thought.

"Um Erza." Happy said.

"What?" Erza questioned before looking up and saw the very person in her thoughts on top of her luggage looking around in curiosity.

It took Erza a few seconds before she realized what was really happening. "Sean?" Erza cried out before pulling him down onto her lap. "What are you doing here?" Erza questioned.

"Hi." Sean said smiling.

Grey could only chuckle before ruffling his hair.

"Wow this little guy has a real sense of adventure." Grey said amused.

"He must have wanted to follow you here. But I thought Mira was watching him." Lucy said making Erza sigh guessing Sean snuck away when she wasn't looking.

"Mira you idiot." Erza muttered. "We have no choice we have to bring Sean with us since theres not enough time to bring him back." Erza said.

"I can look after him. I'm not really much of a fighter anyway." Lucy said.

"Good and Happy you'll also keep an eye on him with Lucy." Erza said.

"Aye." Happy said.

Soon enough they got on the train and of course like always Natsu's motion sickness hit him like a speeding bullet.

"Help!" Natsu mumbled out while Sean laughed and poked his face making the girls laugh at his care free attitude.

"So Erza was there anything else you noticed in the temple you found him in?" Grey asked making her get serious.

"Nothing really. Just ancient writing on the walls in the room he was in. But those creatures that were on those tablets is what really confuses me." Erza said.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"I have never seen anything like them before and there were hundreds maybe a thousand at best in there. Each one with unique characteristics." Erza said remembering all the details of those carvings.

Soon enough they got off the train to head to the dark guild BUT!

"Wheres Natsu?" Happy asked making everyone freeze realizing they left him on the train and there it went carrying their comrade away.

"Natsu?" Sean said tilting his head.

"I completely forgot his motion sickness!" Erza yelled before Sean was engulfed in a bright light.

"The hell?" Grey asked before the light began to take shape and emerging from the light was a giant lizard on two legs about their size. (Baby Zilla)

"What the!" Lucy yelled in shock before Sean roared and charged right through the wall right after the train.

"What just happened?" Grey asked in confusion and Erza was the most shocked since that was one of the creatures on the wall at the temple when she found him.

'First his growth spurts now this?' Erza questioned.

Sean rushed right after the train till he was right next to it and jumped on before bitting into the train taking a few pieces off till he saw Natsu fighting against some guy with white skin black hair and black eyes using Shadow magic to fight Natsu. That was Kageyama a member of the dark guild Eisenwald.

"WHAT THE!" Natsu yelled in shock before Sean grabs him into his mouth and jumped off.

"What was that?" Kageyama asked in confusion.

Sean landed on his feet before letting Natsu go.

"What the heck is this?" Natsu asked before Sean was engulfed in light again reverting back to his human form.

"Hi Natsu." Sean said waving innocently. Natsu just blinked a few times before grinning.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Erze yelled as she and the others on a magic mobile arrived.

"Hey guys." Natsu said.

"Did Sean get you off the train?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. What was that thing he turned into anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I know that was one of the creatures on the walls back in the temple." Erza said.

"What happened to you anyway? You look like you got attacked." Grey said noticing some small scratches on him.

"I got attack by some punk from Eisenwald. Strange thing is he was carrying some kind of flute with a skull on top with three eyes." Natsu said making Lucy widen her eyes in shock.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Erza asked.

"I've heard about that flute before. Its death magic!" Lucy said in shocking them.

"If he was on that train he might just end up in the next town." Grey said as they got inside and drove off...And Natsu's motion sickness hit him again.

Soon enough they made it to the next station and to their shock the whole place was taken over by the dark guild they were after.

"Lucy you look after Sean while we deal with this." Erza said as she dragged Natsu inside while Grey followed before they went inside.

"Hey Sean?" Lucy said turning to face him...Only to widen her eyes in shock seeing his spot was empty. "WHAT THE! WHERE DID HE GO NOW?" Lucy cried out in shock.

"I thought you were watching him." Happy said making Lucy whimper.

She died a little on the inside...Erza was gonna kill her for this.

Meanwhile

Erza was fighting against the majority of the Dark guild while Natsu and Grey went after the one known as Erigor who intended to use the Lullaby on the loud speakers to kill those outside.

However as she was about to change into one of her special armors a loud screech was heard.

"What the?"

Behind them was Sean in his strange form glaring at the men who tried to harm Erza.

"Sean?" Erza asked in shock.

"DIE!"

One of the membered tried to attack him from behind only for him to get hit in the face with his tail making him crash into a wall. Sean snarled at the Dark Guild making them back up in fear before he roared at them. (Picture this roar as the from the one that had Audrey and Animal cornered in the 1998 movie)

"What is that thing?"

Suddenly Sean starting digging before he disappeared from view making the dark guild on edge looking around for where he might come up.

Only for them to fall into a deep hole that got them all making them cry out in shock before they fell down hard out cold. Sean quickly crawled right out before landing in front of Erza before turning human and smiled at her.

Erza blinked before looking at the hole and back to him before she snickered and that turned into a full blown laugh. "Beaten by a two year old." Erza giggled out just as Lucy and Happy walked in.

"WHOA!" Happy said in awe.

"He did this!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Erza ok?" Sean asked innocently as if nothing happened. This made Erza smile seeing he only wanted to protect her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Erza said.

"Aw." Lucy said.

Soon enough the four were outside and Erza warned the citizens about Erigor and they ran to avoid the death music.

"Well, at least they won't get killed but what about us?" Lucy asked holding Sean.

"I don't know but we'll come up with something." Erza said turning around and widened her eyes in shock as around the station was a giant wind barrier. "What is this?" Erza asked in shock before they heard cruel laughter. They looked up and saw Erigor flying.

"You little flies got rid of all the people huh? No matter they weren't even the real target anyway." Erigor said.

"What? If they weren't the real target then who is?" Erza asked making him laugh.

"Don't you know where this station goes to? Where it leads to that others can't?" Erigor asked making her frown in thought before her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"This station is the only place that leads straight to Clover by train. You're targeting the guild Masters?" Erza questioned making him grin.

"Thats right and you flies won't get in my way!" Erigor yelled blasting them with wind magic that sent Erza, Lucy and Happy into the barrier while Lucy accidentally dropped Sean.

"Ouchie." Sean said before Erigor landed right in front of him.

"So you're the brat that turned into that thing. Never seen a boy your age use magic like that." Erigor said before a sick grin came to his face. "I'll enjoy turning you to our side." Erigor said.

"NO!" Erza yelled rushing to the barrier but got thrown back. "You lay so much as a finger on him and I'll destroy you!" Erza yelled in fury.

"Oh what are you gonna do back there?" Erigor asked before Sean was engulfed in the light again before taking on a new form that while looked similar to the one from before was much different. (Baby Godzilla from Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2)

"Another one?" Happy asked in confusion.

Sean roared at Erigor who looked in amusement.

"Well, this interesting...But your still coming with me!" Erigor going to grab him when the small spikes on his back glowed before a blue stream of fire came out of his mouth hitting Erigor in the chest. "ARGH!" Erigor yelled in shock before he hit one of the pillars. (I know baby Godzilla couldn't do that just yet but I'm changing things around)

"WHOA!" The three yelled in surprise.

Sean quickly ran into the barrier before turning human again and jumped into Erza's arms who smiled at him.

'He is completely full of surprises. I don't know why someone sealed him inside that tomb but I defiantly can tell he's Fairy Tail material.' Erza thought.

Later

Soon enough everyone ended up in Clover town to stop Kageyama from playing the Lullaby flute after Natsu took down Erigor. However Master Makarov with his wisdom and enlightenment had managed to stop him with just words alone.

But it wasn't over not by a long shot.

The Flute had somehow turned into a GIANT FUCKING MONSTER!

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed in shock as Lullaby stood over them.

"Erigor never said anything about this thing turning into a giant Monster." Kageyama said in shock.

"I'm afraid this is the work of Zeref the black wizard." Makarov said.

Sean who was asleep in Erza's arms woke up with a yawn before looking at the monster and tilted his head in confusion.

"I will have the soul of a wizard!" Lullaby said before Sean was engulfed in a brighter light then before.

"Now what?" Natsu said as the light got bigger and brighter before it was Lullaby's size

"WHAT THE!" Everyone yelled seeing a giant Ape the same size as Lullaby who looked on in shock. (KONG!)

"What is this!" Lullaby yelled in shock before Sean grabbed him by the arms and started pulling. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lullaby yelled in pain before it was ripped in half from the center down before Sean let go letting the body fall to the ground before it reverted back to the flute that as also cut in half. Sean quickly reverted back to human form and yawned before walking back to Erza who picked him up with a smile as he fell asleep again.

"Well, now thats some interesting young man you have there Erza. Care to tell me who he is?" Makarov asked making her smile.

"Of course. It's a rather interesting story." Erza said.

 **Authors note: This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but something came up. Anyway yeah so far Sean can turn into three forms, Godzilla, Zilla and Kong though the later of turning to that size was an accident which will be explained next chapter. You can expect a few things next Chapter. A visit from the council including a certain tattooed faced man and a growth spurt. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and also again if you guys have suggestions for monsters feel free to say so. HAIL GODZILLA!**


	4. Return to the Temple

Chapter 4 Return to the Temple

The ride back to the Guild was decent...Of course though Natsu's motion sickness kicked in...Again. Sean of course had a fun time poking Natsu's face and laughed from his expressions while the girls thought it was cute for Sean to be taking advantage of Natsu's current condition.

Makarov however though was taking his time to observe the young boy who had brought a lot of joy to his children. He could feel the magic energy from this boy and already it was very strong. Erza and the others had told the same story Erza had told the guild. He had no idea why he was just suddenly aging like he was. It could be a number of things.

However if he continued to grow at this rate his power level might also increase which led to one theory his growth rate was because of an increase in power which means once he finally got to the final limit of power he would age normal.

"We're finally home!" Natsu yelled making Sean giggle.

"Maybe we should make sure Mira isn't going overboard in searching for Sean." Lucy said making Erza nod.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Erza said sheepishly.

Soon enough they approached the guild hall where Elfman was outside.

"Master your back!" Elfman said.

"Yup and nice to see the guildhall is intact." Makarov said making Sean giggle.

"Yup...It's a man!" Elfman said making them sweat-drop.

"The hell does that even mean?" Natsu asked before Cana came out with a bear in hand.

"Oh so Sean was with you the whole time. Better tell Mira cause she had been going absolutely nuts looking for him." Cana said making Erza giggle sheepishly.

"Sorry." Sean said innocently before a high pitched scream was heard before something dashed at the group and Erza blinked as Sean was taken right out of her arms.

"SEAN!" Mira yelled smothering him in her large breasts. Most of the guys looked at Sean in jealousy while Elfman well...

"Sis." Elfman said embarrassed.

Sean was having a real hard time breathing from all the smothering Mira was getting and Erza saw it.

"MIRA! You're suffocating him!" Erza said making her let go.

"Bah!" Sean breathed in some fresh air before frowning at Mira.

"Whoopsie. Sorry." Mira said before glaring at Erza. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking him with you!" Mira said in annoyance making her smile sheepishly.

"Hey. It's not like I brought him with us. He climbed onto my luggage." Erza said.

"Hmph! Whatever lets get you something to eat." Mira said taking Sean away not noticing Erza was shaking with fury that she took him away from her.

"DAMNIT MIRAJANE!" Erza yelled about to jump on her.

Now everyone here was dead scared of Mira and Erza even though the former had mellowed out extremely since the incident. Fortunately Makarov was here and didn't even want to see their old rivalry become active again.

"Thats enough." Makarov said making them stop. "Now Mira, Feed Sean and then we can give him a guild mark. He'll be the youngest member of Fairy Tail." Makarov said getting a lot of smiles around the guild.

"Yes Master!" Mira said in her usual cheerful voice. Soon enough the newest team of Fairy Tail were sitting down next to Sean as Mira fed him...Or rather she tried but Sean did not want to eat oatmeal. (Yuck! I couldn't stand that shit as a kid know what I mean?)

It made Erza very happy.

"Whats the matter Sean? Why don't you like oatmeal? It's good for you." Mira said.

"Yuck!" Sean said making the others laugh before Natsu placed some meat in front of him.

"Here try that." Natsu said.

"Natsu his teeth aren't..." Gray tried to say before Sean took a bite out of the meat and chewed it with no problem.

"Huh. I guess he's got strong teeth." Lucy said as Sean munched on his food.

"SEAN!" Natsu yelled as he jumped on the table making everyone jump back in shock at his outburst while Erza glared at him.

"NATSU SHUT THE HELL UP! SEAN's EATING!" Erza yelled. For once in his life she didn't scare him.

"Hey Sean can you teach me how you turned into those things?" Natsu asked in excitement. "If I can turn into those things I can beat the crap out of Erza, Mystogen and Even Laxus! Then Gramps will make me an S-Class Wizered! PLEASE TEACH ME!" Natsu yelled.

Sean just continued to eat his food making everyone chuckle in amusement.

"Wow he just straight up ignored you." Gray said amused.

"Come on Sean teach me!" Natsu cried out.

"What things? Can Sean use magic already?" Cana asked making everyone else look at the young boy.

"Yeah he turned into the two strange looking lizards to take down Erigor and his men. Then he turned into this giant Ape and tore Lullaby and half." Gray said making everyone look in disbelief. "Seriously we're not joking." Gray said.

"Sean." Erza said gaining his attention. "Can you show me that form again?" Erza asked. She was still curious as to why he could turn into the creatures on the walls at the temple.

Sean tilted his head before he was engulfed in the bright light again shocking the guild before he turned into the second form he turned into. (Baby Godzilla from Godzilla vs Mecha godzilla 2)

Sean roared into the air before he looked around.

"Whoa. What is that?" Macao asked.

"Never seen anything like that before." Cana said.

"Ah so this is the one we're looking for."

Everyone turned and were shocked to see the Council standing in the guildhall.

"Well this is a surprise." Makarov said before Sean walked to the one known as Org making him raise an eyebrow before Sean turned human again and smiled at him.

"Hi." Sean waved making him chuckle before picking him up.

"What an interesting young man." Org said.

"Where'd you find him Maki?" Yajima asked his olde friend.

"I didn't Erza did. All though how she found him is a rather unique story." Makarov said.

Like before Erza gave her story to the council as Belino picked Sean up.

"Hmm. I've never heard of anyone being found like that. This temple you found him in...Do you remember it?" Org asked.

"Of course...Why?" Erza asked.

"Simple we simply wish to investigate it. Who knows we might find some answers as to who this boy is." Siegrain said petting his head before Sean tried to bite him making him pull his hand back in surprise.

"I don't think he likes you." Ultear said giggling while Erza smirked happy to see she wasn't the only one who didn't like the twin brother of one of her former friends.

Later

"Hmm." Makarov said looking at the temple in curiosity.

"This is the temple where you found him?" Makarov asked.

"Yes." Erza said holding Sean close.

"Lets go already." Natsu said rushing in.

"Hold up." Gray said as they and the council walked inside.

"Very interesting." Siegrain said looking at the carvings on the walls of the creatures.

"You think it has something to do with Zeref?" Ultear asked.

"I'm not sure. This temple is old but Zeref was around 400 years ago. This temple feels older." Siegrain said.

Erza was back in the room where she first found Sean to begin with. This time however she took a closer look around before she spotted some chest making her raise an eyebrow before she opened it up. All that was inside was some purple egg.

"Hmm?" Erza said in confusion before handing it to Sean who held it close.

"Find anything?" Org asked.

"Just an egg." Erza said before said Egg began to move around which everyone in the room noticed before it broke apart and inside was...

"A DRAGON!" Everyone yelled seeing a purple dragon who shook off all the egg shells off it before rubbing its face on Sean's making him laugh.

"Spyro!" Sean yelled in excitement. (Oh come on Natsu and the others have flying cats so Sean should have a pet as well thats not a talking fur ball!)

"Whoa!" Natsu said before Sean was engulfed in a bright light but like the previous times this one was different before.

"Ow!"

To everyone's shock Sean went from being a two year old to a Six year old with a different set of clothes now wearing a green shirt and brown pants and black shoes.

"Ok this is seriously getting annoying." Cana said picking him up.

"I have a theory as to why this is happening." Makarov said.

"Oh? Go on." Org said.

"I believe Sean's age acceleration is caused by when he acquires a certain amount of magic in his reserves. Its possible whatever spell did this to him reset his reservers to zero till Erza brought him out. When that happened his magic energy reserves increased. Every time he ages so suddenly its because his reserves are getting closer to the original amount. Judging from the amount he has now I'd say this will stop at the age of 20 then he'll start aging like a normal person." Makarov said.

"Even so why was he placed like this in the first place?" Belino asked.

"Hmm. Its possible that at that age his reserves were so great his body couldn't properly adjust to it. So someone reset his reserves to zero and made him an infant again. Believe it or not but children can naturally adapt to magic better when their young." Makarov said.

"So eventually he'll stop aging like this and be close to our age?" Gray asked.

"Thats my theory yes. However my question is why was he sealed into a temple thats extremely old. Was he someone of great importance or was someone trying to keep him alive? Thats the real question here." Makarov said.

"We'll investigate the temple further. I suggest you all go home and let the boy rest." Org said.

"Yes thats probably for the best for now." Makarov said as he and those from his guild left.

However Makarov couldn't help but look at the carvings on the wall. Something about them made him very curious and 3 of the Carvings were creatures Sean had turned into.

'I wonder can he turn into all of these creatures or is it something else?' Makarov wondered.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this up. Been having some serious writers block lately for all my stories** **except Rider of the League since its my most popular. Anyway Next Chapter Sean gets to demonstrate some new forms and powers and meets a certain lightning jackass. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and don't forget to check out my Fairy Tail's fourth master! See ya!**


	5. New Forms

Chapter 5 New forms

It's been a week since Sean joined the Fairy Tail Guild and since the Magic Council learned of his existence. Ever since then the Council has searched and inspected the temple relentlessly to search for any information on as to why he was in there and what these creatures he seamed to turn into were.

Currently right now Sean with Spyro curled up on the table was reading some educational books from Lucy and Levi since they were the more academically achieved members of the guild.

"Sean is pretty smart for someone his age." Levi said ruffling his hair making him laugh.

"Hmm. He's definitely learning faster then Natsu Ever did." Erza said.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled offended. "He's being threatened with a Katana like I was when you were teaching me!" Natsu yelled making Sean laugh.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Erza said waving it off making him sulk.

"Here try this one Sean. I read when I was a kid." Lucy said handing him a children's book.

"Thank you Lucy." Sean said.

"Hmm." Levi said looking at the Title of the book. "Legend of the Guardians? I never heard of that story before. Whats about?" Levi asked while Sean read the book.

"Oh it about these people who saved the world from complete total destruction. Story goes they sealed these extremely powerful beings inside themselves and used their power to save the world. However one of them betrayed and slaughtered the others save one the original who sealed all the others inside him and killed the traitor before restoring balance to the world. Since Sean seems to do something similar I figured he would like it." Lucy said.

"I'll have to give it a shot when I have the time." Erza said in interest.

"You should. This is the Children's version of the book. The adult version goes into more detail then this. I almost fell for the main character by the end of it." Lucy said

Meanwhile Sean continued to look into the book. It all told about these creatures that were giants with extraordinary powers and abilities.

However when Sean turned to one page he looked and one monster in particular that made him frown. A monster that had white skin and red eyes with two tails.

The girls looked and saw his look.

"Whats wrong Sean?" Levi asked.

"I don't like this one." Sean said pointing at the monster.

"I kinda figured he would feel that way." Lucy said. "Almost everyone seems to feel off about that one for some reason. I don't know why but it feels just plain evil." Lucy said before she started to yawn.

Suddenly everyone started to feel tired and fell down.

"Oh no." Erza said feeling the effects herself. She quickly grabbed Sean to make sure he didn't fall over before she fell asleep.

Walking into the guild was a man who was covered up from head to toe. Makarov was the only one awake to see him.

"Mystogan...Do you have to put everyone to sleep when you arrive?" Makarov asked. This was a contender for the Guild's strongest wizard.

"It's better no one sees me." Mystogan said taking a job off the board. "I shall return." Mystogen said.

"Gramps?"

Makarov and Mystogan were shocked to see Sean fully awake who didn't even look remotely tired.

"Who's that?" Sean asked. While the others fell asleep Sean remained fully awake wanting to see the masked man.

Makarov was completely shocked to see the boy fully awake not even looking remotely effected by Mystogan's spell that could effect Mira and Erza. Every time he thought he had the boys powers figured out there was another surprise out of nowhere.

Even Mystogan was completely surprised. Granted this was the first time he had met him but he could feel Sean's powers that were flowing off him in small waves.

"This is Mystogan. He's one of our Guild's strongest wizards." Makarov said.

"Hi." Sean said waving innocently.

"Hello." Mystogan said before looking at Makarov.

"This is Sean. Believe it or not but even by our standards he's not exactly normal. Erza found him in some temple sealed as an infant. Whenever his power reaches a certain point he will age till he reaches the age he was at originally before he was placed in that temple." Makarov explained.

"I see. To be able to block my spell is nothing short of astonishing of his age. I look forward to seeing his progress when I have the time." Mystogan said before he left.

Once he left everyone started to wake up.

"Oh not again." Levi said rubbing her head.

"What a jerk." Jet said.

"What happened? Did someone cast a sleeping spell?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah that was Mystogan." Gray said.

"Who's Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"For one he's one of the guild's strongest members." Elfman said.

"And for some reason he doesn't let anyone see his face." Gray said.

"Thats a little creepy." Lucy said.

"Master Makarov is the only one who's seen his face." Gray said looking at said person.

"Thats no true. I've seen him before."

Everyone looked up and saw man with blonde hair white skin and grey eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his right eye.

"Laxus?" Elfman said surprised.

"Talk about rare." Macao said.

"You're never here." Wakaba said.

"And here's another contender" Gray said.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should respect his privacy. But I'm not the only one who knows what he looks like. The kid Erza is holding saw him too." Laxus said.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Is that true Sean?" Erza asked in surprise.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Wow! So what did he look like?" Natsu asked.

"Weird." Sean said making most of the members face fault making him laugh.

"Hahaha. Nice to know kids these days are getting stronger...Unlike the weak ones I knew." Laxus said looking at Gray and Natsu.

"SHUT UP LAXUS! Come down and fight me!" Natsu yelled. Everyone shivered at the idea of fighting the Lightning mage.

"Mmm No thank you. Its no fun if your opponent can't even hit you." Laxus said before he appeared in a flash of lightning next to him. "Challenge me in 50 years." Laxus said.

"Shut up Laxus! You are far to arrogant!" Erza yelled making him laugh.

"It's not arrogance it's truth. Just accept it." Laxus said before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.

"What a jackass." Cana said.

Sean looked at where Laxus once stood. The lightning made him remember something. The image of a three headed dragon appeared in his mind for some reason.

"Master why was Sean able to block Mystogan's spell?" Erza asked holding him close.

"Hmm. As we are well aware his body ages up with the amount of magic that he gains. It's possible that as long as his body continues to draw more magic into his reserves he is able to block powerful spells like Mystogan's. Or its possible that the source of his power is being produced from within. You see when spells like Mystogan's connect to a person they can be easily broken from an outside source. Say if another person were to transfer a small amount of magic to you the spell would be blocked." Makarov said.

"So his body is generating magic power like second nature." Levi said.

"It's possible. We still have no idea what we're dealing with here. We don't even know if he can use modern magic or if he can only do abilities from his time which we still don't know when that was." Makarov said.

Sean listening on all this tilted his head before his body started to glow when he started to change into the creatures.

"Whats he doing now?" Bisca asked before Sean took on a new form. This one resembled a giant bug with drills for hands. (Megalon. And all the monsters he turns into right now are about Sean's current size till later on)

"Whoa. Thats a new one." Happy said before he glowed again. This time he turned into a creature that had giant blades for Hands. (Gigan)

"Looks like he's starting to remember what forms he can take." Gray said as Sean screeched before he started spinning around destroying tables in the process.

"LOOK OUT!" Elfman yelled as everyone jumped away.

"NOOOO! Don't destroy the Guild!" Makarov yelled in horror before Sean glowed again before turning into another bug like creature that had claw like hands a large tail and large wings with Red eyes. (Megaguirus)

"Were any of these things on the walls?" Cana asked.

"Oh yeah definitely." Erza said in amusement as Sean screeched at the Guild.

Meanwhile

"I'm telling you that boy is a threat to this country." Michello said to the Council.

"And just how is he a threat? He is completely harmless to those he views as a friend." Org said.

"As long as he is with Fairy Tail he will remain a threat. We need to remove him and keep him contained." Michello said.

"This conversation is over. We are not doing anything to the Boy. He holds the key to the past. Who knows what we can learn from him when he reaches his original Age." Org said making him growl before stomping off.

"Fools all of them." Michello said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Anyway yeah now Sean has three new forms and very powerful ones at that. Michello has some mistrust in him since he's a jackass. Next Chapter Erza returns home after saving Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy from an S Class quest. And when she returns home they will get a large surprise and an unexpected development will occur. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and one other thing. I have a very special surprise for everyone when the Battle of Phantom arrives. Something you'll all love. See ya.**


	6. Before the storm

Chapter 6 Before the Storm

Erza not happy. Scratch that she was absolutely furious. Why you ask? Natsu, Happy and Lucy had taken an S class quest from the second floor which A was not allowed and B it was stupid!

Originally Gray was supposed to bring them back before they got to the island but somehow he ended up getting involved as well.

So with no other option left Erza had no choice but to go and bring them back. But seeing all the people suffer so badly she knew she had to help. Turns out the curse on the island was caused by accident from a crystalized shell above the island and when the moon shined over it turned the villagers into monsters. Only that wasn't really true. Apparently the villagers were already monsters but the purple moon had made them lose their memory on it.

So now the group was traveling back to the guild hall. And of course Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy...Would face punishment.

"Um Erza? What exactly is gonna happen to us?" Lucy asked nervously making her grin evilly.

"Oh I'm not telling you. Just enjoy the punishment you all deserve. Especially you Natsu." Erza said glaring at him making him shiver in fear.

"Yes ma'm!" Natsu said scared out of his mind.

Erza's mind however was on Sean. She of course had left him with Mira since she was the one person she trusted the most to look after him. However she hated this idea since Mira tried constantly to make him like her better which annoyed to no end.

"Hey Grey whats with the glass of water?" Happy asked seeing Gray with a jar of water.

"This isn't ordinary water. This is whats left of my master Ur when the Ice shell melt." Gray said.

Another thing would be the demon of Zeref known as Deliora was on the island thanks to a former friend and fellow student of Ur's known as Lyon who was trying to melt the ice to defeat the demon to surpass Ur. Problem being though while in the ice the demon's life force was drained to the point of death making it impossible to surpass her now.

So Gray decided to bring the left over water back to the guild to bury by the guildhall.

Arriving at the guild they saw Master Makarov waiting by the entrance.

"Ah about time you all got here." Makarov said.

"Ok so whats the punishment?" Lucy asked in fear making him chuckle.

"Your punishment..." The four tensed up. "Is nothing." Makarov said shocking them especially Erza.

"But Master. They broke guild rules." Erza said.

"True but I'm in a very good mood." Makarov said.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked.

"What would put you in a mood that you'd ignore punishing them?" Erza asked making him chuckle beofre putting his fingers in his mouth and whistled before a small roar was heard.

(Insert Little godzilla from Godzilla vs Space Godzilla soundtrack)

Appearing behind the Guild hall was Sean in his preferred form only he was much larger. (Little Godzilla from Godzilla vs Space Godzilla)

"WHOA!" Natsu, Happy and Gray yelled while Sean made some small yet cute sounds.

"Oh my." Erza said in shock.

"HE'S HUGE!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Yeah looks like he's started to learn how to control his size when he turns into these things." Makarov said before Sean was engulfed in light and returned to normal size.

"Hi." Sean said waving making Erza smile before picking him up before they went inside.

(End song)

Minutes later

The Guild was as crazy as always.

However Sean saw the jar that had the remains of Gray's master making him tilt his head before climbing up and grabbed the jar.

"Hey. Don't go messing with..." Gray tried to say till the jar in his hands started to glow bright white.

"What the heck!" Macao yelled.

"Now what?" Jet asked before Sean was thrown down on the floor.

"Ow." Sean said annoyed before Spyro walked next to him.

"The hell just happened?" Cana asked before the water in the jar started to shake before it burst apart and the liquid started to take shape into a person before Gray saw who it was and widened his eyes in shock.

"UR!" Gray yelled in shock seeing his old master alive and well and...Naked.

Minutes later

"How am I still alive?" Ur asked getting dressed in some clothes in the guild.

"Ask him." Cana said with Sean on her lap.

"Hi." Sean said waving making her smile before grabbing him.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing I ever saw." Ur said making him laugh.

"Yes this young man is just full of surprises. Being able to revive you when you should be dead is nothing short of incredible." Makarov said.

"That and those weird monsters he turns into." Levi said.

"What monsters?" Ur asked before she saw a few photo's of Sean's transformations. "Hmm." Ur said examining them.

"Do these mean anything to you?" Gray asked.

"I don't suppose any of you are familiar with the book of the Guardians are you?" Ur asked.

"Yeah we've seen it. About an old legend of people who sealed powerful creatures inside them. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Well, to most its just an old story. But to others like me it might be actual truth. There are signs around the world this legend might have actually happened. Where did you find him?" Ur asked.

"In an old temple in a suspended animation spell keeping him as an infant for who knows how long. As his power grows his body ages up till he reaches the age he was at before this happened. The council has searched that temple relentlessly. Hoping to find some clue as to when it was built. Why he was there. And more importantly what these creatures are." Makarov said.

"And you think these things are based off this old story?" Gray asked Ur.

"I'm not sure but the story could have been inspired by the events from that time." Ur said.

Meanwhile

Outside the guild hall someone stuck to the shadows with a sinister grin on his face. War was coming to Fairy Tail.

 **Authors Note: Next Chapter is where the fun really begins. Now Ur has been brought back to life due to some unknown power Sean has and now he is starting to turn into those monsters in bigger sizes. Next Chapter War against Phantom begins. Also don't forget to check out the latest Chapter in the Rider of the League. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS FOR THE WAR THATS ABOUT TO START! See ya!**


	7. Phantom

Chapter 7 Phantom

Sean groaned as he messed with the zipper of his jacket. Mira had while Erza was gone to save Natsu and the others bought Sean a new variety of clothes for both his current age and when he grows up again.

"I hate this jacket." Sean said as Spyro walked next to him.

"Told you." Spyro said. And another thing apparently like Happy he could talk. Currently Sean, Erza and Spyro were leaving fairy hills to go to the guild hall.

Erza giggled at Sean's annoyance. She found it rather cute to see him annoyed over something so small.

"Come on now. I think Mira would love to see you in the clothes she bought for you." Erza said.

"Ok." Sean said in defeat.

As they were walking to the guild something looked wrong about it.

"What the?" Erza said before she widened her eyes in shock seeing metal poles coming out of the guild.

"Whats that?" Spyro asked.

"Huh?" Sean said before Erza picked him up and rushed to the guild while Spyro flew with them.

Arriving at the Guild hall they saw Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"What the hell happened?" Erza asked in shock seeing the guild hall like this.

"We don't know. We just got here ourselves." Lucy said while keeping her distance from a fuming Natsu.

"It was Phantom." Mira said behind them.

"Phantom?" Gray asked in surprise.

"You mean...Phantom did this to us?" Natsu asked in rage.

"They got us good." Mira said sadly.

Soon they headed down to the basement where the other members were at.

"GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled making the others jump back in shock.

"Ow." Sean said holding his ears before frowning at Natsu.

"Whoops sorry." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Moron." Spyro said.

"Yo whats up kids." A drunken Makarov said.

"Why the hell are you all just sitting around like this?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Why bother? Phantom only attacked when the place was empty. Is that anything worth bragging about?" Makarov asked.

"You mean no one was even here?" Lucy asked.

"It was last night when everyone had already left." Mira said.

"If they don't have the balls to face us face to face why should we fight back? Just shows how cowardly they are." Makarov said.

"No way! I say we go over..." Natsu tried to say before a tail smashed him down making everyone look seeing Sean in his preferred form looking down at the downed Natsu who had swirls in his eyes.

"Nope." Sean said turning human again.

"See Sean's got the right idea...I gotta take a piss." Makarov said running off just at Natsu got up and gave Sean a look who just grinned making him sigh.

"I don't understand how anyone can be so calm." Natsu said.

"Listen this is just as hard on him as everyone else but conflict is forbidden against the other guilds." Mira said.

"But they started it!" Natsu said.

"It doesn't matter." Mira said.

Later

Lucy was walking back to her home.

"I had no idea that Phantom and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry. I kinda almost decided to join them before I met Natsu." Lucy said to herself before she entered her home and surprise her group was inside.

"Welcome Home." Erza, Gray, Happy, Sean and Spyro said while Natsu sulked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy yelled throwing her stuff at Natsu who looked at her in shock. Erza giggled at this.

"Sorry for the intrusion but since Phantom attacked us out of the blue Master decided we should stick in groups till he's certain their all gone." Erza said with Sean on her lap.

"I guess that makes sense...But why my house. Natsu and Happy are always barging in without asking." Lucy whined.

"You never said we couldn't before." Happy said munching on his fish.

"YES I HAVE! A HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE THIS!" Lucy yelled.

"Some has issues." Happy said before yelling at Spyro spat fire at him leaving him burned.

"I like this dragon." Lucy said making Sean laugh. "So why did Phantom attack us so suddenly?" Lucy asked making Erza get serious.

"No idea. We've had a lot of issues in the past but nothing like this before." Erza said.

"If gramps wasn't so scared of them, we could wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu said annoyed.

"Since when are you awake?" Lucy asked before Sean bonked him on the head.

"Quit it." Natsu said annoyed making him grin.

"Come on, you know Master isn't afraid of them, Natsu. He's one of the ten wizard saints." Gray said.

"The what?" Lucy asked.

"Its a title for the ten strongest wizards in the country. Master Makarov is one of them." Erza said shocking her.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Phantom's master Jose is one of them too." Happy said.

'So is he.' Erza thought of Siegrain.

"He is afraid. He's scared Phantom has to many members for us to handle." Natsu said.

"No thats not it at all. Despite what you might think Natsu but both our guilds are evenly matched." Erza said sternly making him grumble.

"But I don't understand how." Lucy asked.

"Like we said before Master Jose is also a member of the ten wizard saints. However they also have an elite group of wizards called the element four. But their biggest threat would be Black Steel Gajeel he's the Iron Dragonslayer." Erza said shocking her.

"But I thought Natsu was the only one." Lucy said.

"There are more than just fire dragons. Though no one has seen one for centuries stories have been around for a long time of a variety of different dragons of different abilities and natures." Erza said making her gulp.

Sean deciding to break the tension pulled out a game.

"Can we play this?" Sean asked making Lucy smile glad Sean was able to ease the tension.

"Sure." Lucy said. It was a simple memory card game. Last time Sean played it he completely surprised them with a really good memory of where things went.

"Isn't that a little advance for him? He's just a kid." Gray said.

"Turns out he's got some very good memory. He did miss some of them but it was his first try.

"Ok Sean lets see how you do this time." Lucy said spreading out all the cards before she flipped them all over.

Sean looked at each card before he started flipping them over and matching each one. To everyones surprise he was getting all of them in the right order and rather faster before he finished.

"Done." Sean said grinning.

"What the hell?" Gray said in surprise.

"Did he do this last time?" Erza asked in equal surprise.

"No it took him a lot longer before and he got some of them wrong." Lucy said.

"Can we play again?" Sean asked before Erza put him him in her lap.

"Sean how did you remember where everything was?" Erza asked curiously.

"I did something with my eyes and remembered." Sean said.

"Huh? Did something with your eyes? What?" Gray asked.

"This." Sean said.

Everyone was shocked to see Sean's kind forest green eyes turn sickly yellow and slitted.

"Whoa!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"The hell is that?" Gray asked.

"These are some freaky looking eyes here." Natsu said looking closer.

Erza herself was shocked but also felt Sean's power increase a little from this.

For Sean he looked at the others seeing colored auroras around them.

"These look a lot like the Thunder Legions kind of eyes." Gray said looking closer at them.

"Hmm. I never heard or seen eyes like this before." Erza said.

"Maybe this is something he can just do naturally." Gray said.

"You know they kinda remind me of Natsu's eyes when he's super angry." Happy said since Natsu's eyes did become slitted when he was mad or fighting someone.

"Ugh. We'll deal with this later lets just go to bed." Erza said.

Next morning

Erza and the others walked to the park having seen a large crowd gather around the tree.

"Whats going on?" Lucy asked till they came to a horrifying sight.

Levy and her team were stuck to the tree with metal holding them in place.

"Levy!" Lucy said in shock.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray said in shock while Natsu growled before they felt a powerful magic approaching them.

Master Makarov approached the tree with an emotionless look.

"I can take our guild hall being reduced to rubble. But I will not let my children suffer without taking revenge!" Makarov yelled crushing his staff.

"Gramps?" Sean asked.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

Later

The battle against Phantom was going well at first but Jose being the coward he was used one of his element four members to drain Makarov's magic power which turned the tide of the battle in Phantom's favor.

Then Lucy got kidnnaped by two other members of The Element four before Natsu rescued her.

So now all the members were back at the guild recovering.

It turned out that they were actually after Lucy since she was the daughter of one of the richest families in the country and her father wanted her back for some reason.

"Why didn't you ever tell us." Happy asked.

"How do you tell the people you care about that you're a runaway? I've been gone for a year and he hasn't cared. I don't know why he wants me back now." Lucy said.

"Ah it's not like you need all that crap anyway." Natsu said surprising her. "This is where you belong. And no one is taking you away." Natsu said making Sean laugh.

"We'll protect you Lucy." Sean said making her smile and held him close.

Suddenly the guild hall started to shake.

"Oh now what?" Gray asked before they rushed out the guild and to their shock Phantom's base was walking towards them.

"I never expected this." Erza said in a towel just getting out of the shower.

Suddenly a cannon came out of the guild hall and aimed at them before charging up making her eyes widen.

"Everyone take cover!" Erza yelled charging at the edge of the cliff changing into her Adamantine armor.

Sean watched with wide eyes as Erza took the blast. Time just slowed down for him as she held the blast back before it was over and her armor was destroyed and was thrown back.

"Erza?" Sean said running to her.

"No, Sean get back here!" Lucy yelled.

Sean went right next to Erza with wide eyes before his eyes changed to his sickly yellow eyes with slits.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sean yelled before he was engulfed in a brighter light then ever before blinding the others from the guild and Phantom.

"What the hell!" Jose yelled in shock before a large explosion of smoke appeared.

"Now what?" Gray asked as the smoke got in the way before.

"GODZILLA!" (Whenever a monster is called picture the voice that announces them from Godzilla saves the Earth)

Followed by the name was a loud and powerful roar. (Picture the roar as the opening roar from Godzilla vs Space Godzilla)

 **Authors Note: Uh oh. Phantom has just fucked up now. Next Chapter is where an epic fight** **occurs. Get ready for the real battle. And be prepared for some extra surprises I have instore for Next Chapter. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY GODZILLA FANS! See ya.**


	8. MONSTERS FIGHT!

Chapter 8 MONSTERS FIGHT!

(Insert Godzilla Theme song here)

The Fairy Tail Guild looked at the large cloud of smoke that had appeared when Sean was engulfed in light wondering what had happened.

"Now What?" Gray asked before.

"GODZILLA!"

Followed by the name was a loud roar that was unlike anything they had ever heard before.

Soon the smoke had slowly began to clear before a large figure stood in front of the guild hall in front of the cliff.

The Figure had large spikes on his back and had black scales before seeing a large tail that flew into the air. Next would be the head looking more reptilian with yellow eyes.

"Whoa!" Natsu and happy yelled in shock seeing the large monster before he roared at Phantom. (Picture Godzilla from Godzilla vs Space Godzilla)

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked.

"I think thats Sean. What was that name that was called out? Godzilla?" Cana asked before Godzilla roared again at Phantom.

"Well...So this is why Councilman Michello thought you were a threat." Jose said intrigued by this new form.

"Michello? Why would the council see him as a threat?" Mira asked.

"Oh you misunderstand me. Not the council just him. He sees this boy as a threat to the country so he paid me and my guild to eliminate him. Add to the fact Miss Lucy's father paid me to bring her back was far too good an opportunity." Jose said.

"We're not handing either one of them over." Natsu said getting the others to agree.

"You have no choice. I have some secret weapons at my disposal. And you may be familiar with both of them." Jose said before two dark spheres appeared out on the water and started to vanish leaving two monsters the guild was familiar with.

"Lullaby!" Lucy yelled seeing the giant wooden monster completely revived and healed.

"Deliora." Ur said seeing the monster that nearly costed her life.

"You can't hope to defeat these monsters. Last time this boy got by with luck. This time he's up against two of them." Jose said before a square of blue fire surrounded the three.

"Huh?" Mira said.

(End Song. Insert Godzilla vs three giant monsters from Godzilla final wars)

"Godzilla! Vs Lullaby and Deliora."

"What the?" Gray said in confusion.

"MONSTERS! FIGHT!"

Godzilla roared at the two monsters before he began to rush at them.

"You won't win this time!" Lullaby said firing a blast of magic at him but to his shock Godzilla took the blast not even looking wounded before he neared them and swung his tail at Lullaby. "AHHH!" Lullaby yelled as he was hit into the water.

Deliora roared trying to slash him but Godzilla bit down on his hand making him roar before grabbing him by the head and threw him into the fire which turned out to be an invisible wall making him bounce back before Godzilla hit him with his tail forcing him to fly into Lullaby.

"Whoa." Gray said.

"Kid isn't holding back." Wakaba said before Godzilla roared at the two monsters.

"GET OFF ME!" Lullaby yelled pushing Deliora off. "I'm not gonna lose twice. Take this!" Lullaby yelled firing another blast of powerful magic at him only for the spikes on Godzilla's back to glow before a stream of blue fire at him which proved to be even stronger than Lullaby's attack forcing it back till it hit him. "AHHHHHH!" Lullaby yelled in pain before he blew up.

"WHAT!" Jose yelled in shock that Lullaby was defeated again.

Deliora roared before Charging at Godzilla again before trying to jump on him. Godzilla just swung his tail at him and hit him in the air before the spikes on his back glowed again before the stream of blue fire hit him making Deliora roar in pain before exploding.

"Winner GODZILLA!"

(End Song)

"NOOO!" Jose yelled in shock.

Godzilla roared in victory before he was engulfed in a bright light blinding the others.

"Now what?" Maco asked before the light died down before someone stood in front of them.

This person was at least 13 years old dressed in black jeans and shirtless showing off large muscles on his arms and muscles. Along his body was a red mark that went to his left eye. (Mark of Kratos)

Erza slowly began to open her eyes before she saw this person and knew who it was at once.

"Sean?" Erza said gaining his attention before his eyes turned to their natural forest green before kneeling beside her.

"Erza." Sean said in a much more mature voice before picking her up with ease. "You ok?" Sean asked as she tried to stand.

"I think so. What about you?" Erza asked making him grin with a large amount of confidence which surprised her.

"Better then ever." Sean said.

"So you defeated two of my monsters! I'm still more powerful than anyone of you!" Jose yelled.

"Oh bullshit you cock sucker!" Sean yelled surprising everyone by the language since they were more used to him being civilized.

"WHAT!" Jose yelled.

"If you think your this so called powerful person then prove it! Get your ass down here and fight like a man!" Sean yelled.

"I don't have to take that from so useless brat from some Bygone era!" Jose yelled before the cannon was finished charging. "I'll finish you all off with the second blast this time around!" Jose yelled as the cannon was charging up again.

Erza tried to requip but she was to wounded to do anything before Sean was engulfed in light again.

"GODZILLA!"

Godzilla appeared again and roared at the Phantom Guild hall.

"DIE!" Jose yelled as the cannon fired.

"SEAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Erza yelled as the blast came right at him but he did not move till the blast hit him.

"HA! STUPID BRAT! ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS...WHAT!" Jose yelled in shock!

(Insert fateful confrontation from Godzilla vs Megagurius soundtrack)

Godzilla stood in front of his guild hall completely unharmed not even single scratch was on him.

"Theres...No way." Elfman said in shock.

"Not even Erza's armor survived that blast." Bisca said in shock.

Godzilla growled before looking at the Phantom Guild hall before he was engulfed in light again before his body began to change with the spikes on his back growing and his skin texture changing and his mouth length expanding.

Godzilla roared at Phantom as his new appearance finished. (Godzilla 2000!)

"Whoa!" Lucy yelled in shock before he approached Phantom.

"You think you scare me boy!" Jose yelled before his guildhall began to change.

"The Giant." Mira said in shock as the most powerful weapon in Phantom's arsenal appeared before charging at him.

Godzilla roared before the spikes on his back glowed but instead of blue they were red before a stream of red fire came out of his mouth and hit the Giant in the center.

"ARGH!" Jose yelled in rage.

Godzilla roared once more before the Water slowly came to life and grabbed him holding him in place.

The one of the element four known as Juvia held him down.

"Please there is no need to fight. Just hand over Lucy and we will be on our way." Juvia said before Godzilla roared at him before a stream of fire came out of his mouth narrowly missing her.

"Give it up Juvia. He won't listen." Totomaru said before using his fire against him hitting him in the chest making Godzilla roar in anger.

(End Song here Insert Attack of the Super X 3 from Godzilla vs Destroyah soundtrack)

"MOTHRA!"

"RODAN!"

"What?" Totomaru said before looking into the sky seeing what looked like a giant Butterfly and a Giant bird with fire trailing behind it (From Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019)

"WHAT!" Jose yelled as Rodan grabbed Totomaru in its claws.

"Put me down you dumb bird!" Totomaru yelled only for it to roar before crashing its feet into the water knocking him out as he was dropped.

Mothra flew into the Giant making it step back.

"WHERE ARE YOU FREAKS COMING FROM!" Jose yelled in anger before Godzilla was engulfed in light before landing on the Giant before coming face to face with another of the element four known as Sol.

"Sorry sir but you are not..." Was as far he get got before Sean's back started to glow before opening his mouth and a stream of blue fire came from his mouth and hit Sol's head actually taking it off which killed him.

"I hate people who have heavy French accents." Sean said before rushing into the guild hall.

"Come on! We can't let him do this all himself!" Grey yelled getting everyone to roar in agreement before some of them rushed at the guild hall only for Mothra to stop them.

"Do not interfere. This is our fight!"

"Whoa! This one talks!" Happy said in surprise.

Sean rushed through the guild halls before coming face to face with Juvia.

"You again." Sean said before snarling.

"I cannot allow you to venture further. Master Jose will certainly kill you." Juvia said.

"Let him try." Sean said getting into fighting position as they looked into one another's eyes before she blushed and turned away.

"Very well...I give up...You win...Good day!" Juvia said walking away.

"Huh?" Sean said confused beyond words. Thats never happened to him before as far he could remember.

"There must be something wrong with me. Why is my heart beating so fast?" Juvia asked herself.

"Oy! Could you at least tell me where the old prick is!" Sean yelled chasing her before she blasted him with water but he remained unmoved. "Ok that was annoying." Sean said before his back glowed before unleashing a stream of fire at her before it crashed into a wall. She on the other hand was perfectly fine but her body was all water.

"My entire body is made of water. Your attacks have no effect on me." Juvia said.

"Fire based attacks maybe." Sean said before two crystals appeared on his shoulders and blasted her with lightning making her cry out in pain. "Fun fact. Lightning at Water do not mix." Sean said before she started wobbling from that attack before nearly falling over the side had Sean not caught her.

"Welp...You may be the enemy but I am still civilized to girls." Sean said before hearts appeared in her eyes before fainting. "What was that about?" Sean asked confused before gently setting her down.

"Impressive."

Sean turned and saw the final member of the element four Aria who had his eyes covered up.

"Your power is unique and the forms you take are unlike anything ever seen. It is no wonder why Councilman Michello saw you as a threat." Aria said making Sean snarl with sharp fanged teeth.

"Oh don't you worry...When I kill you and Jose he's next on my list." Sean said before the wind began to pick up in the room.

"The power you posses...I will need to take this more seriously." Aria said taking the bandages off his eyes before his purple eyes had a white x in them. "Now feel the power of." Aria tried to say till wings grew out of Sean's back before he started spinning around him with insane speed. "What? What kind of speed is this?" Aria asked before he was engulfed in Light.

"Megagerius!"

Sean took on the form of the flying bug with Red eyes who screeched at Aria before dashing at him with insane speeds before stabbing his tail into his stomach making Aria grunt in pain before Blood started coming out. And to Aria's horror he was actually sucking out all his magic power like he did to Makarov when Fairy Tail attacked.

"NOOOOOO!" Aria yelled in horror before all his magic was gone before Sean took over once more.

"Hmph." Sean said not impressed before heading outside.

Erza tried to stand on her feet but couldn't as Mira and Cana held her up.

"Your not going anywhere with wounds like this." Cana said before they heard screeching before Megagerius appeared and flew back to the Guild making them cheer thinking this was their victory before their Guild hall blew up shocking the Guild. Megagerius turned around and saw Jose on top of the Giant with an enraged look on his face.

"Thousands of members in our guild. Some of the most powerful people in the country and yet...WE WERE BEATEN BY SOME...FREAKS OF NATURE FROM SOME FORGOTTEN ERA!" Jose roared in rage.

"Give it up Jose. You've lost!" Erza yelled.

"I've still got one last trick up my sleeve!" Jose yelled before his body was engulfed in dark energy.

"I don't like this." Lucy said covering her mouth before Jose took the form of a giant purple monster that looked like one of his Shades.

"I **am the most powerful man to ever live in this country...This world! Now you three freaks will bow before me! NOW!** " Jose roared before Sean was engulfed in light again.

(Insert King of the Monsters from Godzilla final Wars)

"GODZILLA)

Godzilla appeared again and roared at Jose before Mothra and Rodan appeared by his sides.

" **You freaks of nature will bow to me!"** Jose yelled only for Mothra to blast some silk into his face blinding him.

Rodan then rushed at him before spinning around him sending him into the air making him yell.

Then Godzilla smacked his tail into him making him crash into the water hard making the Guild cheer before Godzilla quickly approached him and started stomping on his face before grabbing his legs and slammed his face into the water again.

"Come on! Kick his ass!" Natsu yelled.

Godzilla roared before he threw him into the air before spinning around before unleashing a stream of red fire at him hitting him in the air before Jose started screaming.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " Jose yelled before he exploded into the air making Godzilla snarl before roaring into the air in victory.

(End Song here)

Engulfed in light once more Sean appeared in front of the Guild.

"That was fun." Sean said before Mothra and Rodan were also engulfed in light before two 10 year old girls appeared next to him. The first had blond hair white skin and blue eyes while the second had raven hair white skin and brown eyes.

"Who are they?" Happy asked.

"Huh? Oh these two would by my sisters...Twins to be exact." Sean said. "Sarah." Sean said introducing the blonde. "And Dawn." Sean said introducing the Raven haired girl.

"Wait so you got your memories back?" Lucy asked.

"Some but not all." Sean said.

"Yeah some of our memories are coming up blank too." Sarah said.

Later

"This is exactly what I was talking about! These things are a threat!" Michello yelled pointing at them.

"Oh we're the threat? Funny we're not the ones who put a hit on our heads." Sean said making him pale.

"Meaning?" Org asked.

"Cat face over there sent Phantom to kill me since he thinks I'm a threat." Sean said shocking the Magic council before he was restrained.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THESE FREAKS ARE A THREAT!" Michello yelled.

"Oh piss off." Dawn said as he was dragged out.

"I am truly sorry about this. We'll make sure he's punished accordingly." Org said.

"In any event all evidence shows Fairy Tail was the victim in this war. So they are off the hook." Ultear said.

"Good. Lets go." Sean said as they left.

Later

The Guild Cheered for their victory against Phantom.

"So I take it you've got your memories back now?" Makarov asked fully recovered.

"No I'm still drawing a few blanks. I remember my sisters thats for sure but right now a lot of things are coming up blank like why the hell I was even in that fucking temple." Sean said as Spyro jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll remember eventually." Spyro said.

"Hmm." Sean said before Natsu was thrown next to him.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel!" Erza yelled.

"Hmm?" Sean asked turning around seeing Erza argue with Laxus.

"The hells going on?" Sarah asked.

"Oh fuck." Sean said.

"I have no problem telling them how I feel. This guild is full of nothing but losers and weaklings. Especially these two morons." Laxus said looking at Jet and Droy. "I'm glade I never bothered to learn your names. Which brings me to the worst of them all. The rich little wannabe wizard. This was your fault." Laxus said making her frown.

"Laxus! Will you shut up? The master said no one in the guild was to be held accountable. Not even you despite the fact I begged for your help and your turned your back on us!" Mira yelled.

"What did you expect from a coward?" Dawn asked shocking everyone especially Laxus who glared at her.

"What did you say little brat!" Laxus said in her face before he was pushed back into a table by Sean.

"You best keep your distance from my sisters and she's right. You are a coward. Everyone else here was willing to fight and yet you were the only one who refused. Actions speak louder than words. Your a coward who does not deserve that mark." Sean said making him growl he recognized him.

"Wait a minute. I remember you. You were that kid that Erza found. You grew up fast. I guess those Wizard Saints are pushovers if a little brat like you could defeat him." Laxus said.

"And yet you weren't here proving my point." Sean said before lightning bounced off of Laxus.

"Maybe I should show you I have nothing to fear." Laxus said before Sean was engulfed in light.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled stopping them. "Theres been enough fighting today. Let it go." Makarov said.

"Hmph. Whatever." Laxus said leaving.

"Asshole." Sean said going to the bar to drink.

Erza however was looking at him with a smile.

'Just one major growth spurt he was more than capable of defeating Jose. And he still hasn't reached his true age yet.' Erza thought.

 **Authors Note: Holy crap I am so sorry for the delay. I was majorly busy with my Rider of the League story. Anyway Next Chapter will be a little steamy. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See Ya!**


End file.
